Truth and Lies
by anonymous'writer13
Summary: What if after the escape from the quell Gale was captured instead of Peeta. How would Katniss handle her Best friends capture? What would happen to Gale and how would he react under pressure even though he knew nothing of district 13 or the rebels? What if you could find out about snows plans unlike in the actual book. Mid Mockingjay most things the same from the other 2 books.


**A/N Hi guys so i hope you enjoy this im not sure if it might just be a oneshot or more please review and tell me if you would like me to carry the story on.**

* * *

**Katniss POV**

_My name is Katniss Everdeen. I am seventeen years old. I have survived 2 hunger games. I was born in district 12. It was destroyed because of me. I killed my district. Gale was captured by the capitol. He is probably dead. I live in district 13 now. They want me to be the mockingjay. Peeta is here. He loves me. Gale loves me. I don't know who I love…_

* * *

**Gale POV**

I try to not let the pain escape through my eyes and mouth as I'm yet again injected with whatever they are using to break me with. My mind is hazy and disorientated at the best of times, the games confused me. I can't remember parts of it. But as soon as they give me this injection everything becomes clear, I know what the truth is. It's always like this. As usual I'm not given time to mull over my own thoughts as President Snow enters my… well prison.

"Hello Gale," Is what leaves his unnaturally puffy lips. "So are we going to cooperate now? Do you know the truth?" His knowing eyes practically sparkle with triumph as I answer.

"Oh yes sir, I do indeed know the truth."

* * *

**Katniss POV**

I've been lying in this hospital bed ever since I got to district 13 over a month ago. The doctor that I didn't bother to learn the name of says I can leave today, I can join my mother and Prim in our assigned compartment. That is if I keep my mentally disorientated bracelet on at all times. Today I am finally stable enough to become Soldier Everdeen or the Mockingjay as many others will plead with me. Since my breakdown over Gales Capitol imprisonment many people have been wary of me ,I receive odd looks from nurses that are fed up with my breakdowns and pitying glances from those that are close to me. Peeta comes by to visit me every day; he talks to me about anything that won't hurt me, meaning no mention of the rebellion, Snow, district 12 and most of all Gale. Some days I tell myself that he's just protecting me and trying to take my mind off the horror that we call reality but mostly I tune out his pointless chat because the alternative is for me to get even angrier and push him away further than I already have. Since we do not need to protect our families and friends from Snows evil reign of terror there is no need for our fabricated love to continue – if I can even call it that anymore. I know now that Peeta's love for me is real and I know that on that beach in the games I truly felt something genuine for him, I just don't know quite what yet. I also know that Gale loves me too and that I too felt something in that kiss we shared on the day of the victory tour that I'd never felt before, I just again haven't figured out what it was. It doesn't seem fair that I should be with Peeta whilst Gale is being held captive, maybe even dead. I can't feel anything other than sorrow and longing for Gale to be here, safe. Once and if he does make it here I can maybe start to even think about sorting out my feelings for both of them because I know I haven't been fair to either. My life is just messed up.

My thoughts shift to listening to my doctor's orders for once as he tells me all about the therapy sessions I'll be attending twice a week to help monitor my progress. Halfway through I tune out knowing that it's not likely I will be gracing my therapist with my company any time soon. Once his long spiel of nothing is finally over I sign myself out and head towards my first official 'soldier' assignment, the command room. I don't really want go except for the fact that I'm hoping Haymitch will be there as no one else will give me any proper information on Gale. I haven't seen Haymitch since I clawed him on the hovercraft travelling here once I'd found out about all the lies he'd fed me. I was so angry at him about everything that I'm sure I left scar marks. I'm probably right seeing as though nothing seems to scare him and seeing as he hasn't visited me I might have hit a guilt nerve there.

As I walk into the command room I see I am one of the last to enter, I spot Finnick in the corner and take a seat next to him. I thought I was hurting over Gale but when you look at him you see a truly broken man. His one true love, Annie Cresta did not escape President Snow's evil clutches and therefore Finnick is heartbroken and worried sick over how his mad love is holding up. My anger for him over the lies he told me has subsided; to be honest it's hard to stay mad at someone who cries so much.

The only three unoccupied chairs have been taken now; Alma Coin holds the middle one with her two trusty lapdogs either side of her. I've only met her twice, the first was to welcome me to district 13 after our hovercraft landed but of course I was too distraught over Gale to really acknowledge her in anyway. The second was the first 'Mockingjay' session; they want me to become the symbol of the rebellion. I don't really understand why, I mean what can I do? Why would anyone listen to me? The girl who failed to save her best friend from danger. Coin just droned on and on about the importance of it all, I sat there staring blankly at her. Eventually after what seemed like hours she got frustrated and sent me back to my hospital bed. She strikes me as cold and uncaring, why the people in district 13 elected her their leader I just can't comprehend. I feel a tad disappointed as she opens the meeting by standing; Haymitch hasn't made an appearance meaning he's still probably avoiding me.

"Thankyou for coming soldiers," she starts. "I have called this meeting today as we have been sent information from our loyal rebels in the Capitol. They claim that President Snow himself has ordered interviews with those in custody, this means that they must all be alive and safe…"

My heart sears, Gale. He's alive. He's Safe.

"…Fortunately Beetee has been able to establish a signal between us and the Capitol meaning that in a few minutes when the interviews start we will be able to watch and see for ourselves how those being punished are holding up. Please now would you turn your attention to the big screen behind me,"

I don't think my head can take this. I'm the happiest I've been in a long time, really ever since the morning I spent in the woods with Gale. What I wouldn't give to be there now. I'm going to see Gale, my best friend; I'm going to finally see him. I need to know he's okay.

The screen flickers on and I can't contain my excitement as Caesar Flickerman introduces todays interviews.

* * *

**Gale POV**

This is it I think to myself as I await Caesar to call my name upon the stage. I'm going to tell everyone the truth, the whole of Panem deserves it no more lies. Katniss left me here, she is the reason I was captured; her and her lies but today everyone will know the truth. Everyone. Snow has made me see, this country needs the truth. I don't know why I ever doubted his brilliance really. He is the best president anyone could ever have.

So I walk onto the stage towards Caesar as he calls my name, prepared to tell the truth. Caesar shakes my hand as I take a seat.

"Welcome Gale Hawthorne. So for those of you who don't know Gale here is the cousin of Katniss Everdeen, isn't that right Gale." He starts.

This is it I tell myself, time for the truth. "Well actually Caesar, I'll let you in on a little secret. She's not my cousin." I pause having already having anticipated the gasps and shocked faces that come from the audience. Caesar himself looks white, obviously not excepting that response. He manages to compose himself and is able to proceed with the interview.

"Well Gale if in fact she is not your cousin, how do you know her?"

I take a deep breath ready for one of the longest speeches of my life. I look straight out towards the camera, hoping that Katniss is watching wherever she is; I want her to see my eyes as I say this.

"Katniss Everdeen has been my best friend for over 5 years, our fathers both were killed in the same mine explosion back in district 12. We were thrown together in a mutual need to survive as we helped each other put food on our families' tables." I say carefully omitting the part about our hunting expeditions, I may be telling the truth but I don't want what I say to cause more beatings to my newly polished skin. Although I do suspect Snow already knows about them. "We were extremely close but that all changed when she went into the games. I was portrayed as her cousin as it was thought that I was to manly to just be friends with her. People believed that the districts would be suspicious of Katniss's and Peeta's love, you may ask yourself what is there to be suspicious of, there love is as true as anything isn't it? But that's the thing you see it's not real. Their love was fabricated to receive sponsors for the games; every kiss you saw was a lie. In fact even their marriage was fake as was the supposed baby Katniss carried during the quell." The crowd is a picture of disbelief, confused and angry faces. I can sense Caesar's discomfort but I can't stop now. "If I'm really honest with you I have been in love with Katniss since before she went into the games but she didn't know it, I missed my chance and we could never be together because of her forced relationship with Peeta. I promise though you don't have to worry because I know for a fact that Peeta really does love Katniss and as much as it make breaks my heart to say this I know that Katniss is in love with him too. So don't worry Capitol," I'm practically spitting out this last bit and I know it will get me in trouble but I don't care. "The star-crossed lovers of district 12 love each other and are together. But President Snow is right how can you trust people that have lied so much, we all need to support Snow. He is the best President we've ever had!"

* * *

**Katniss POV**

"I promise though you don't have to worry because I know for a fact that Peeta really does love Katniss and as much as it make breaks my heart to say this I know that Katniss is in love with him too. So don't worry Capitol, The star-crossed lovers of district 12 love each other and are together. But President Snow is right how can you trust people that have lied so much, we all need to support Snow. He is the best President we've ever had!"

My mouth hangs open as I replay Gale's last words over and over in my head; I'm directly in front of his face as he stares straight into my eyes. I didn't ever think Gale could ever so those words. I was so happy when I saw him, he looked fine, unharmed. I can't believe I was as foolish as not to see it, you can't break Gale physically his whipping is proof of that. The only way you break him is mentally. There's a commotion going on around me and I can hear the word traitor being passed from person to person. But my feet stay glued in position; my hand caresses his face on the frozen screen willing him to come back to me. But I know he won't. I see it now deep in his eyes, this isn't Gale. I suddenly can't take it anymore the things being said about him, my anger boils up as I scream.

"STOP! THIS ISN'T GALE, I KNOW HIM. YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT SNOW'S DONE TO HIM. LEAVE HIM ALONE!" I received many disapproving stares at my outburst and I see Peeta who I didn't even realise was here approach me. He tries to embrace me in his arms but I pull away from him.

"Katniss…" I can detect the hurt in his voice but I don't let my eyes meet his as I run out of the room on the verge of tears.

I never used to cry, but now I can't seem to stop. I think Gale is the only one who has ever seen me cry, that is if you don't count all the nurses that caught me blubbering. I just wish he was here now to comfort me, he always knew what to say and he always knew what I was thinking even if I didn't say it. I feel completely selfish sitting here wishing Gale could be comforting me when it's obvious he's the one in real danger. I just miss him. And I will stop at nothing to get him back to me again.

* * *

**Snow POV**

I wasn't sure that Mr Hawthorne could pull it off, I had my doubts against myself I will admit. I believed he was strong, and I guess he was. He survived countless tortures without breaking; it wasn't until the mind games kicked in that he finally cracked under pressure. I am not a foolish man, far from it in fact; I know that Mr Hawthorne does not know about district 13 and the rebels. I wouldn't even be surprised if Miss Everdeen and Mr Mellark had no idea about their existence until they were broken out of the arena. I have let my workers believe that I am as lost as they are with the whereabouts of the remaining victors of the quarter quell but as usual I am one step ahead of the game. Alma Coin believes she is clever, she believes she has covered her tracks well. She is wrong. Her plan is good I will admit that but she just doesn't have the right pieces of the game to execute it. I have the one vital piece she needs, she believes she does have that part though and in theory she is correct. She has Miss Everdeen physical being, but she doesn't have her mental piece. I know how Miss Everdeen thinks and I can get inside her head easily, something Alma cannot do. And therefore I know that without Mr Hawthorne she is nothing, but I also know that she won't stop until she gets him back. But you see everybody always believes the truth is better than a lie, but they don't see the bigger picture. Because lies can always become the truth whereas once the truth is out in the open there's no calling it a lie. So that is why when my most trusted advisor walks into my office to discuss Mr Hawthorne's final treatment I say.

"Thankyou for all the work you have done to help me with my plan, you know you're the only one who knows as much as I do,"

And then his body becomes lifeless as my bullet enters his skull.

Because the truth can cause more damage than a lie, and you never know what the truth can make a person do.

* * *

**A/N So guys hope you enjoyed it. Shall i keep it as a oneshot or shall i carry on as i know there's a lot of confusion in it, although i do promise if this story is carried on all will be explained. Please review and feel free to PM me.**


End file.
